The New Faces of Glee
by BelieverInLove
Summary: The Glee kids graduated and now it's time to introduce the new kids. These tweleve unique teenagers will endure all the hardships high school has to offer. Will they survive or suffer in the shadows? Welcome to McKinely High. Will you make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is new story I started writing, it will have the cast form the new reality series The Glee Project. It will not feature the old characters they may make an appearance but I have not decided! I hope you enjoy the story and if you want to see any pairings or have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me! A special thanks to my amazing beta TealMoose!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

The First Day

It was the first day of freshmen year. This was the year that could either make you or break you. It would be full of happiness, new students, drama, and a new group of Glee students.

William Shuster pinned up a paper that read: GLEE AUDITIONS. He smiled hoping the kids that auditioned would be as good as Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Brittany, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Sam, Puck, Santana, Tina, Mike, and Lauran. He was sad that they had left, but was excited to get new faces in Glee.

*Damian's POV*

Damian McGinty walked through the hallways trying to stay out of everybody's way.

"Excuse me." He said in his thick Irish accent to a football player standing in front of his new locker.

"What was that Irish boy?" He kid grunted his friends chuckling.

"I said excuse me, you're in front of my locker." Damian said, trying to say it nicely as possible. He did _not_ want to be on this kid's bad side.

"Well, I don't take direction from some leprechaun!" He sneered, shoving Damian into the locker. "I would watch yourself if I were you." The football player glared, walking away while laughing with his buddies.

Damian sighed rubbing his head that had made contact with the cold locker door.

_Well this will be fun,_ he thought sarcastically while opening his locker.

*Alex's POV*

This was his year; it was his time to shine. He smiled happily, signing his name on the sheet that read: GLEE AUDITIONS. Yep, he was going to be a star. He walked away heading to his homeroom with Mrs. Baxter. He sat down in an empty desk toward the back of the room.

Sure, he was nervous; but this year he was determined to make friends. He noticed a kid walk in with brown spiky hair and piercing blue eyes, sporting skinny jeans, a blue v-neck, and a green zip up jacket.

_That kid needs some fashion help,_ Alex thought and began walking over to sit next to the kid.

"Hi there. I'm Alex Newell. Singer today; fashion designer tomorrow." He smiled and held out his hand.

The boy smiled and let out a small chuckle "Damian McGinty." He replied, shaking Alex's hand.

"Cool accent, Irish I'm guessing."

"Yeah, that's what it would be… I'm an exchange student." Damian smiled, glad that there were some nice kids in this school.

"Well Damian, how would like some fashion advice?" He asked, looking at his attire once again.

He raised his eyebrow, "Hum, why?"

"You need help- that's why!" Alex smiled, not waiting for an answer as he started rambling on about the dos and don'ts in fashion.

Damian chuckled and quirked an eyebrow. He was happy to have found a friend _even_ if he seems a little off his rocker.

*Cameron's POV*

Cameron sighed looking up at the school.

_Well this is it, a new year a new school… _

Saying he was nervous was an understatement. Cameron Mitchell was about to explode, he was so scared. He may look confident on the outside, but on the inside he was a big tangled knot of nerves. He took one last breath and started into the school.

Thankfully, he found his locker and it opened with ease. Once he was finished, he headed over to his homeroom, Room 125: Mrs. Baxter. He walked into the class to see a few kids scattered around talking about their summer.

_Where should I sit_? He thought. Eventually, he found a spot next to a kid with brown spiked hair. He looked nice, as did the kid next to him.

The boy looked over and smiled, Cameron smiled back but the two did not exchange a 'hello'. The boy simply went back to listening to the other kid's story. He sighed, hoping to get the courage to introduce himself and say 'hi'. He would hate to be a loner on his first day.

*Matheus's POV*

_You can do this, Matheus_! He thought, as he got out of the car slinging his backpack over his shoulders. He hated having to switch schools. His parents took him to Ohio to visit a doctor specialized in children's growth, the final diagnoses he was just short.

Of course when he stepped out of the car people started to stare at him. He just walked passed them, keeping his head high. He was not going to be an outcast; he would not let them get the best of him.

As he walked through the halls, people glanced down at the kid but didn't say anything. He made his way through the obstacles until he came upon one he wish he never did; a big burley hockey player stood in his way as did five others. Matheus gulped and made his way slowly around them until he stepped on one of the hockey player's foot.

_Oh no…_ He thought looking up at the glaring kid.

"Hey Shorty!" The guy sneered. Soon his friends were looking down at him as well.

"I'm so sorry, my bad." Matheus chuckled, hoping to divert away from this soon to be dire situation.

"Yea, your bad." The jock said, pushing Matheus down.

_This is not happening,_ He groaned inwardly, _why on the first day_?

"I think we need to teach the little boy a lesson." One of the hockey players grinned evilly.

"That won't be necessary. It won't happen again, I promise" Matheus said in a pleading voice, not feeling like being beat to a pulp.

_Why is no one helping me?_ He thought. Everyone was either watching or ignoring.

"You're right, it won't." The kid said picking him up by the shirt holding his fist in mid-air.

Matheus closed his eyes waiting for impact, but it didn't come. Instead he heard a voice

"Put him down." A teen with dreadlocks said holding the hockey players arm.

Matheus was shocked someone came to his rescue; the kid had brown hair that was in dreadlocks and he had on a pink shirt with blue skinny jeans and green high top converse.

"Yeah? You and what army?" The jock glared, shaking the guy's hand off.

"I don't need an army. How about you pick on someone your own size?" He glared.

The hockey player threw Matheus on the ground, causing him to land on his butt.

"You wanna fight? Then bring it on Goldy Locks." He said, all while getting closer to the kid.

"Hey what's going on here?" A teacher with short golden hair asked, walking over to the scene.

"Oh, um, nothing Mr. Shue." The hockey player said nervously.

"Yeah, why don't you guys head off to class." He replied.

The boys nodded, gave one last glare and left.

"You boys alright?" asked Mr. Shue.

"Yea, thanks." Matheus smiled. The teacher nodded and headed into a classroom.

"So… thanks for that." Matheus said gratefully to the boy with the dreads.

"No problem, man. I'm Samuel by the way." He said, stretching out his hand.

"Matheus." He smiled shaking the out stretched hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you. What's your homeroom?" Samuel asked.

"You too. Uh, it's Mrs. Baxter" Matheus said, reading his schedule.

"Same here!" Samuel said.

"Awesome. Let's go." Matheus smiled. He found a friend. Maybe this day will go from worse to better.

*Samuel's POV*

He walked straight into the school, it was his first day and he was determined to make it a good one. He wanted to make a statement, but he also didn't want to be noticed if that made any sense. It was working- he made it to his locker only earning himself a few stares. He turned around shocked at what he saw. There was a big dude holding up a smile kid by the collar of his shirt. The kid couldn't be any taller than five feet.

This made Samuel angry. Who would pick on a kid that was smaller than you? He hesitated for a moment but then went over and grabbed the jerk's arm. The kid had his eyes closed, awaiting to be hit.

"Put him down." He said angrily.

The jerk turned and looked at him; the small kid stared at Samuel in shock.

"Yeah? You and what army?" The jerk glared, shaking his hand off.

"I don't need an army. How about you pick on someone your own size?" He glared, feeling his own temper rising even further.

The dude threw the kid on the ground and faced him.

"You wanna fight? Then bring it on Goldy Locks." he said getting closer to Samuel

"Hey, what's going on here?" A teacher with short golden hair asked walking over to the scene.

"Oh, um, nothing Mr. Shue." The hockey player said nervously.

"Yeah, why don't you guys head off to class." He replied.

The boys nodded, gave one last glare and left.

"You boys alright?" asked Mr. Shue.

"Yeah, thanks" The small kid said.

The teacher, Mr. Shue, walked off into a classroom.

"So… thanks for that." The kid said smiling

"No problem, man. I'm Samuel by the way." He said, stretching out his hand.

"Matheus." He smiled shaking his outstretched hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you. What's your homeroom?" Samuel asked.

"You too. It's Mrs. Baxter" Matheus said, reading his schedule.

"Same here!" Samuel said.

"Awesome. Let's go." Matheus smiled.

Samuel felt good that he did that. He made a new friend and in the process, a new enemy.

*Bryce POV*

Bryce Ross-Johnson was never really one to be nervous going to school, but today he did admit to having butterflies in his stomach. He walked through the crowded mess of the hallway, trying to get to his homeroom, but stopped at the sight of a poster that read: FOOTBALL TRYOUTS and next to that read: CHEERLEADER TRYOUTS. However, the one next to that read: GLEE AUDITIONS.

He stopped and thought for a moment. _Why not_? He thought, writing his name on the football and glee forms.

He headed into the class. It was pretty full; there was a group of kids in the back, all of whom were guys he probably would never be seen with. One had spiky short brown hair and blue eyes- he was talking to a bigger guy who was black and had no hair. The person next to the brown haired kid was a kid with black rimmed glasses and shaggy red hair. Then sat two kids, one with brown hair and dreadlocks the other with short black hair and looked to be about four foot nine.

He looked around the room, as pretty much every seat was taken, and decided on the one in front of the guy with red hair and next to the dreadlock kid.

They looked nice… All of his friends from middle school left, so it was time for new ones. He took his seat feeling slightly awkward until he heard something the caught his interest

A/N: I hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think: )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! I want to thank my new beta TealMoose for editing my story and for everyone who read it and reviewed it!

A shout out to: xxBlaineXKurtxx, MrJamo, TheLovelyGirl, ItsCanonNow ( Who is also writing a awesome Glee Project story! So go check it out!), lessthanthreedougie! Thank you all for reviewing! And another shout out to all who favorited and story alerted!

Disclaimer: I own nothing… If I did I would have all the contestants in the show!

"Hi, I'm Samuel." The kid with dreadlocks said.

"Hm. Hey, I'm Bryce." He replied.

"And I'm Matheus." The short kid said

"Nice to meet you both." Bryce smiled.

There was an awkward silence between the three boys. Bryce turned around and faced the board not really knowing what else to say.

_Well, this should be interesting… _He thought.

Ellis walked along the cold but brightly colored tiles of her new high school. If you were to pass by her in the halls, you would believe that she should still be in middle school because of how young she looks. She wore jeans, a green shirt with an orange jacket, and an orange and green headband. She carried her notebooks in her arms, making her look even smaller than she already was.

The school looked so big to her. She looked around at all the people passing by. A few kids laughed at her and a few just gave her odd looks. But Ellis just walked on, trying to ignore it.

As she made her way to her homeroom, she felt her shoelace catch on an open door. She tripped forward, causing everything to go flying from her hands.

_Great… just great._ She thought, picking up her stuff as the crowd walked past.

Lindsay Pearce walked through the halls confidently; it was only high school, no big deal right? She was going to make this the best year of her life. She was going to join as many clubs as she could and participate in every play and musical. She was going to shine like the star she knew she was.

She walked into her homeroom, a smile on her face. She sat down next to a guy with a blue beanie on who was scribbling something on a sheet of paper. She looked around the room; the people she was sitting around were very different to say the least. One kid had on blue skinny jeans with a pink shirt and green high top converse, his brown hair done in dreadlocks. The kid sitting in front of him had short black hair. He had to be a little person since his legs didn't touch the ground. He had on a red plaid shirt jeans and skater shoes.

Then there was a guy sitting next to the dreadlock kid who had shaggy red hair and black rimmed glasses. He wore dark washed skinny jeans, a grey v-neck, and a cream colored cardigan. The kid next to him had brown spiky hair and bright blue eyes. When he talked, he had an accent. He wore a blue shirt a green hoodie with skinny jeans and black converse. He looked really nice.

Then there was a kid that was sitting next to him, talking. He had on black skinny jeans with a purple shirt and a scarf and leather jacket.

They looked nice, but they didn't look like the normal people she hangs out with. She shrugged and took a book out of her bag and started reading.

_Well this was it, the first day of high school!_ Hannah thought happily, walking down the hallway. Her hair was crimped and she had on jeans and a flowing shirt with flowers on it.

She made her way to her homeroom. She scanned the room and took an empty seat next to a red haired kid with glasses. She sighed. _Well, let it begin._

Marissa tucked a stray piece of red hair behind her ear and walked into her new homeroom with her friend McKynleigh Abraham.

"Where should we sit?" McKynleigh asked.

"I don't know." She said, scanning the room for an empty seat when she caught a glimpse of a very cute boy he had red shaggy hair and black rimmed glasses. As she looked at him, the boy looked up and caught her staring eyes. She quickly looked away and back to her friend who was talking.

"Were you even listening to me?" McKynleigh asked, hands on her hips.

"Oh sorry, I spaced out. Let's go sit over there!" Marissa pointed to two empty chairs next to an orangey-red headed girl. They took their seats and continued their conversation.

Emily Vasquez strutted down the hallway; her stilettos clicking with every step.

She wanted to be noticed.

She walked into her homeroom. A few heads turned as she made her entrance into the room, making her smile as she sat down next to a girl with curly brown hair. She pulled a compact out of her purse and applied her lip gloss.

McKynleigh was pretty much ready to take on high school. She was glad her friend Marissa was here or it would've been horrible. They walked into their homeroom.

"Where should we sit?" She asked.

"I don't know." Marissa said, looking around the crowded room.

"Well, how about over there! Those people look nice." McKynleigh stated, smiling at the small cluster of people.

She looked at her friend who was staring at something but then quickly turned away.

"Are you even listening to me?" McKynleigh smirked, hands on her hips.

"Oh sorry, I spaced out. Let's sit over there!" She said, walking to two empty desks.

She nodded at the empty desks and the two continued talking.

The bell rang and the students took their seats.

"Good morning class. Welcome back and I hope you all had a great summer. I'm Mrs. Baxter and I'll be your teacher for the year. So, to start off the day I'm going to have a seating chart for you all because I feel like you should all meet new people this year. Everyone grab your things and stand in front of the room. I'll show you where to sit." She smiled.

A few kids groaned as they stood and went to the front.

A/N: Well that wasn't the best chapter but don't worry it'll get better! So once again please review and I'll take requests if you have any! Hope you all liked it! Happy Reading : ) The next chapter should be out asap!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! You guys always make my day : ) so by popular request I'm going to try and make this chapter longer! Hope you all like it! Oh and I'm throwing in a little twist, just a heads up!

Disclaimer: Yes I do own Glee and the Glee Project or was that a dream… Oh yes that was a dream *sigh*…

Damian knew he was going to be sat by some bully, or some kid that copied his work. He shifted nervously waiting to be called on.

"Damian McGinty. You will be right here." She stated smiling.

He nodded and made his way to the dead center of the room, his new found friend Alex was sitting in the back corner. There was no one really around him yet. He hated being the new kid, especially in a whole new country. He had to admit he missed Derry, but he had to leave for a reason and he knew he wouldn't be going back; not now at least. He hated bottling up his emotions, but he was starting new. He just had to keep this hidden.

As Cameron Mitchell waited to be seated, he scanned the room. He didn't want to be too close to the front because people threw things at you; he learned that in middle school. He saw Marissa the girl he's been crushing on since gosh knows when, sitting next to the heartbreaker Bryce from middle school; Cameron wasn't very fond of that guy. He saw firsthand that guy was a jerk, especially to girls.

"Cameron Mitchell. You'll be next to Damian." She smiled pointing to the desk next to the brown haired kid.

He nodded and made his way to his desk a few kids whispering _nerd_ on his way there.

He sat down remembering sitting next to the kid earlier, so he introduced himself.

"Hey. I'm Cameron." He smiled stretching out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Damian." He said shaking Cameron's outstretched hand.

"Are you an exchange student?"

"Yes. I just moved here from Ireland."

"That's cool. How are you liking America?" He asked

"I like it. It's different from Ireland; much hotter. Does it rain here?"

"Yeah. It rains probably three to four times a week." Cameron said looking out the

window at the incoming clouds.

Their conversation ended when Mrs. Baxter spoke up.

"All right class. I'll give you the rest of the time to get to know the people around you. Stay in your seats please." She smiled walking to her desk.

_Of course she puts me in front of a tall person, _Matheus thought angrily. He hated being the short kid. He could go up and tell the teacher but he was afraid he would be picked on, so he just sat up straighter and hoped for the best.

The bell rang and the kids piled out of the room.

"Hey, Damian." Alex smiled walking up to him.

"Hey, Alex. This is Cameron. Cameron this is Alex." He stated.

"Hello, Cameron." Alex said shaking his hand

"So are guys going to join Glee club?" Alex asked excitedly.

"What's Glee club?" Damian questioned while making their way out of the room.

"Social suicide." Cameron stated.

Alex stopped in his tracks and put his hands on his hips. "It is not social suicide. It's a club were you sing and dance and have fun."

"I'm not good at singing in front of people." Damian said.

"Oh come on, just try out." Alex pleaded.

Cameron and Damian glanced at each other.

"Hey, Cameron!" Came a perky voice.

He turned around and came face to face with Marissa. "Oh hey." he smiled.

She reached for a pen and signed her name on the Glee form.

"Are you going to sign up?" she asked holding out the pen.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am" he smiled taking it and signing his name.

"Awesome, see you in auditions." she smiled nervously walking away.

"Okay. Bye." he called, smiling dreamily.

"That's the only reason you signed up isn't it?" Alex asked.

"What? No. I was going to anyway." He said smugly.

"Sure…" Damian said quirking an eyebrow.

"Excuse me." Came a voice, they recognized her from their homeroom. She signed her name, smiled, and walked away.

Damian grabbed a pen and signed his name.

"Don't say a word." he said walking in the direction of his class, his two friends laughing behind him.

"Come on Kynleigh. Please sign up? It'll be fun; I signed up." Marissa pleaded to her friend at lunch.

"You only signed up because Cameron was standing by the signup sheet and you thought he was going to." She said rolling her eyes.

"That is soooo… true." She sighed. "However, I was planning on it anyway."

McKynleigh looked at her friend who was making puppy dog eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll do it" she laughed.

"YES!" Marissa exclaimed.

Matheus and Samuel stared at the signup sheet.

"My mom is making me do at least one activity. Why not Glee" Matheus shrugged taking out a pen.

"I don't know Matheus. I'm not that great." He frowned.

"Well, doesn't hurt to try." he said holding out the pen.

"Why not." he shrugged, signing his name.

As they turned around they came face to face with a blue syrupy liquid.

"Losers." The guy yelled running away laughing.

The boys groaned and wiped the slushie out of their eyes, making their way to the restroom.

Hannah walked through the hallways; walking slowly to look at the activity boards. She wanted to get involved in something. She stopped at a big blue cork board with tons of

papers tacked up. One caught her eye. _Glee club_.

_Why not?_ She thought, signing her name. She smiled and walked off.

Ellis was in the cafeteria until someone ran into her and she spilt her food all over herself. She thankfully got all of the nastiness off. She walked through the slightly empty hallways when a sign caught her eye. Glee club, she thought excitedly. Just what she needed; she loved to sing and she needed to make some friends.

_*The Next Day*_

Will was pleasantly surprised that he got twelve signatures right off the bat; he was excited to see how they did. He entered the theater where auditions were held and called out the first name on the list.

"Alex Newell?"

"Hi, I'm Alex and I'll be singing Bad Romance by Lady GaGa." he smiled grabbing the mic.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa!Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! _

_Want your bad romance, I want your ugly, I want your disease. _

_I want your everything, as _

_long as it's free. I want your love!_

Will was taken aback by his powerful voice. It reminded him of Mercedes Jones: loud, powerful, and he owned it.

"Wow, Alex. That was fantastic! You're definitely in. Practice is after school at 3:00 in room 115." He smiled.

"Thank you so much!" He exited the stage happily.

"Next!" Mr. Shue called.

"Hi, I'm Bryce Ross-Johnson. I'll be performing Just the way you are by Bruno Mars."

_Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. _

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. _

_She's so beautiful. And I tell her everyday… _

_Yeah, I know, I know. _

_When I compliment her she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so. _

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me _

_"Do I look okay?" I say._

_When I see your face! _

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

_'Cause girl you're amazing, _

_Just the way you are! _

_And when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for a while. _

_'Cause girl you're amazing. _

_Just the way you are._

"Awesome job, Bryce. You made it. We meet every day after school at 3:00 in room 115." He smiled.

"Yes! Thank you so much." He exited the stage confidently.

A few other kids went on that didn't make the cut. Then came out Lindsay Perce; the next Rachel Berry.

"Hello, I'm Lindsay Perce. I'll be performing Taking Chances by Celine Dion" She stated.

_Don't know much about your much about your world,_

_but I Don't want to be alone tonight,_

_On this planet they call earth,_

_don't know about my past, _

_and I don't have a future figured maybe this is going too maybe it's not meant to last, _

_But what do you say to taking chances, _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, What do you say, What do you say?_

Will was taken aback. His mind flashed to the day he meet Rachel Berry. This girl was definitely going to be her. _Oh Joy._

"Fantastic job. You remind me of another student of mine. You're in. We meet every day after school at 3:00 in room 115."

She clapped happily. "Thank you." She exclaimed running off the stage.

"Hi. I'm Marissa. I'll be singing Pinks, Please Don't Leave Me."

_You say I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back _

_It's gonna come right back to this _

_Please, don't leave me _

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no ._

_I always say how I don't need you _

_But it's always gonna come right back to this _

_Please don't leave me Baby, please, please don't leave me_

"Wow, Marissa. You put a lot of emotion into it. Great job. You made it. We meet every day after school at 3:00 in room 115." He said happily.

"Thank you!" she said, walking away smiling.

As all the other kids went he finally found his new Glee club, consisting of twelve fantastic singers: Alex, Bryce, Lindsay, Marissa, Cameron, Damian, McKynleigh, Matheus, Samuel, Hannah, Emily, and Ellis.

He was incredibly excited to get started and incredibly nervous for all the hardships these kids will have to go through to get what they want. It won't be easy, but no one said it would be.

_The Next Day_

The twelve kids piled into room 115 and sat on the red chairs. It was a small room; it had a piano in the corner and a white board with the word DUETS on it. The kids starting talking about if they were going to have to do duets.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Mr. Shue exclaimed, walking into the room hands full of sheet music.

They all mumbled a "Good afternoon."

"So, welcome to Glee!" He said excitedly. "We're going to start getting ready for sectionals. We're going to be competing against a group from Dalton Academy called the Warblers and another group called Vocal Adrenaline."

Damian raised his hand. "Um, what are sectionals exactly?"

"Whoa. Cool accent" Hannah exclaimed.

"Thanks." Damian laughed.

"Well, Sectionals is where we compete with other schools in Ohio and they judge us on who's the best. If we win, we go to Regional's and compete with a lot of other schools in the region. Then, if we win that we go to Nationals. So basically, we're competing against schools to see who's the best. My old Glee club won sectionals but we didn't win Regional's because of a black mail, but I won't go into that. Then we came in twelfth place in nationals. However, this year we're going to go bigger and better." He said happily.

The class nodded. "So, today your assignment is duets." he said tapping his knuckles against the white board.

"You guys are all fantastic singers. But we need at least two main leads. That is why I'm doing this. So, I'm going to have two hats one with all your names and another hat with some random songs." He said grabbing the two hats off the piano.

"Hannah. Come up and pick a name." He said.

She happily walked to the front and grabbed two strips of paper.

"I got Alex and River Deep, Mountain High." she smiled.

She walked backed to her seat and gave Alex a high five.

"Alright! Samuel, come on up."

"I got McKynleigh and the song Lucky." he stated, walking over to her seat and smiling at his new partner.

"Marissa."

She was hoping to get Cameron as she stuck her hand in the black hat.

"Damian and… A Whole New World." She said, feeling satisfied. He had a killer voice.

She walked over and sat next to him.

Cameron felt a tinge of jealousy but willed it away. _Nothing will happen between them, it's just a homework assignment…_ he thought, and besides, he and her aren't even together, so he shouldn't care! But still he liked her and hoped nothing would come of it.

He was startled out of his thoughts by his name.

"I got Cameron and Total Eclipse of the Heart" Lindsay said, walking over to Cameron.

_Damian, do not get jealous. You don't even know her; she probably doesn't even like you_, he thought, looking at Lindsay and Cameron.

"Matheus." Mr. Shue called.

Matheus walked up and reached into the hat. "I got Ellis and (I've Had) The Time of My Life."

He walked over to her and smiled.

"Ok, and it looks like Bryce and Emily. You guys will be partners and your song is No

Air." Mr. Schuster said, setting the hats down.

"Okay guys. Here's your sheet music. We will be performing tomorrow, so be ready!" he smiled.

The students nodded and started talking to their partners.

"So Damian, do you want to come over and we can practice?" Marissa asked, grabbing her purse.

"Sounds good." he smiled.

The two walked out of the room and into Marissa's red slug bug convertible.

A/N: Alright I hope you all enjoyed that! Let me know what you think. You'll find out the twist soon and all the drama I have in store! If you have any requests let me know! Oh and I didn't put everyone's audition but this is what I think they would have sang:

Alex: Bad Romance-Lady GaGa

Bryce: Just The Way You Are-Bruno Mars

Lindsay: Taking Chances-Celine Dion

Marissa: Please Don't Leave Me-Pink

Cameron: Your Song

Damian: Home-Michael Buble

McKynleigh: Realize-Colbi Calliet

Matheus: Lean on Me

Samuel: I'm Yours-Jason Marz

Hannah: Someone Like You-Adele

Emily: Halo-Beyonce

Ellis: Hey Big Spender

I hope you liked the songs I picked for the duets and the partners! Happy Reading: )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! So I hope your all ready for this chapter, it's pretty crazy! I'm excited. I want to give a shout out to all my reviewers!

Raine232(Who is writing a glee project story as well and it's amazing and you all need to go read it!), xxBlaineXKurtxx, asLightasDark, lessthanthreedougie, Gleelover, Serena, ItsCanonNow, NinjaaGurl, and Sammie.

Thank you guys so much your reviews mean so much to me!

PS: I'm changing Lindsay/Cameron's song to All About Us by He Is We I think it fits their voices better : )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

They pulled up to a two story house, it was a cute house, it was a cream color with blue trim and it was surrounded by colorful flowers. They got out of her car and made their way into the house.

"So, would you like something to drink?" she asked as they made their way to her brown leather couch.

"No thanks. I'm okay right now." he smiled sitting down.

"Okay. I'll be right back." she stated running up the stairs.

Damian looked around the family room it was decorated very nice. Pictures covered the walls and there was a fireplace in the corner.

"Alright. Sorry about that." she said running back down the stairs with her IPod and her docking station.

"Have you ever heard A Whole New World?" she asked plugging in her IPod.

"Honestly? No." he said sheepishly.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Tell me you have seen Aladdin!"

"Um, I've seen the beginning."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Well this is going to be a long night."

He chuckled and nodded ,"Let's get started."

"No, Cameron. Your voice is going to low." Lindsay said, getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry. My voice just doesn't want to go high." he said tiredly.

"Well, _make_ it go that high!" She said rolling her eyes and starting the music again.

He glared at her but refused to give up.

Samuel sat on the couch with his guitar in hand.

"Great job Samuel. Your voice is amazing." she smiled.

"Thanks. Yours is amazing as well."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly.

"We're so gonna win this." Alex smiled, high fiving Hannah.

"You know it!" She laughed hugging him.

"Shouldn't we be practicing?" Alex asked, pulling away from kissing Emily.

"I guess, but that wouldn't be as fun as this." She said, kissing him again.

Man, he just met this girl and she was already all over him. Oh well, he thought, kissing

her back.

"That was so fun!" Ellis exclaimed after finally finishing the song.

"Yeah! You did awesome." Matheus smiled.

"Thanks. So did you."

It was silent for a moment until Ellis broke it.

"Well it's getting late. I'd better go." She smiled, hugging Matheus.

"See you tomorrow." He said, happily.

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek and scurried off.

His face turned bright red and the smile seemed to be permanent on his face.

Marissa and Damian finished around six and were sitting on the couch. After eating left over pizza they were currently watching Aladdin.

Damian had to admit; it was a really good movie. He glanced at Marissa and didn't even notice she had her head positioned on his shoulder and was fast asleep. He contemplated

waking her up but decided against it.

At the eight-thirty the movie was over and Damian decided to wake up sleeping beauty.

"Marissa." He said shaking her shoulder.

She stirred but didn't wake up.

"Marissa." he said, shaking her shoulder.

She shot up her hand, accidentally meeting Damian's forehead.

"AHH. By God." he said, grabbing his head.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?" she questioned, putting a comforting hand on his back.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." he said, rubbing his head.

"Sorry. When people wake me up from a deep sleep I sort of freak out." she smiled sheepishly.

"I couldn't tell." he laughed.

She punched his arm playfully. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Sure. Thanks" he said, grabbing his coat.

*The Next Day at Glee*

"Alright class, everyone ready to perform?" Mr. Schue asked excitedly.

Everyone cheered. "We'll go first." Lindsay smiled, walking to the front, Cameron trailing behind her.

The music started playing and Cameron grabbed her hand and twirled her around.

Lindsay: _Take my hand I'll teach you to dance I'll spin you around Won't let you fall down Would you let me lead You can step on my feet Give it a try It'll be all right _

The two danced; Cameron pretending to step on her feet.

_The rooms hush, hush And now's our moment Take it in, feel it all, and hold It Eyes on you, eyes on me We're doing this right _

Their eyes locked and he grabbed her around the waist as he started to dance with her.

Both: _Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love Spotlight shine, it's all about us it's all about us And every heart in the room will melt This is a feeling I've never felt but it's all about us_

She let go of him and started circling the room Cameron followed behind her

Cameron: _Suddenly, I'm feeling brave Don't know what's gotten into me Why I feel this way Can we dance, real slow Can I hold you real close_

Lindsay: _The room's hush, hush, And now's our moment._

Cameron: _Take it in feel it all and hold on you, eyes on 're doing this right._

Both: _Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in shining, it's all about 's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, every heart in the room will melt, This is a feeling I've never felt but, It's oh, oh, all about us._

Cameron: _Do you hear that love? They're playing our you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it._

Lindsay: _Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in shining, it's all about us_.

Both: _It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.(hey-ey hey)And every heart in the room will melt, This is a feeling I've never felt but, It's oh, oh, all, It's all about us._

He spun her and around and dipped her.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Wow guys. That was awesome; very emotional!" Will smiled.

"Thank you." Lindsay smiled, curtsying and walking back to her seat.

"Thanks." Cameron said, shoving his hands in his pockets and sitting down. Damian patted him on the back.

"Who's next?" Will asked.

"We'll go." Matheus said, jumping up.

Ellis got up, feeling nervous.

The music started and the two sat on the floor side by side.

Matheus started.

_Now I've had the time of my life No I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you_

Ellis: _'Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you_

Matheus: _I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone To stand by me_

Ellis stood up and spun around.

Ellis: _We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly So we take each other's hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency just remember_

She grabbed Matheus's hand and pulled him up the two danced around as the music flowed through their veins.

Both: _You're the one thing I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)So I'll tell you something This could be love (This could be love)because I've had the time of my life No I never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you_

Ellis: _I've had the time of my life (of my life)No I never felt this way before (never felt this way)Yes I swear it's the truth (it's the truth)And I owe it all to you. _

Matheus_: Cause I've had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door Till I've found the truth, it's the truth And I owe it all to you _

Both: _Now I've had the time of my life _

The ended hand in hand, staring into each other's eyes.

Once again everyone clapped.

"I loved it! Great job. It was shaky at the beginning, but fantastic job!" Will smiled.

The two bowed and sat in their seats.

"Okay. Who wants to go now?" he asked, scanning the room.

It was quiet for a moment until Alex cleared his throat "We will go." He said.

"Alright. Good luck." Will said.

The two turned their backs to the others and started tapping their feet.

Hannah: _When I was a little girl I had a rag doll Only doll I've ever owned_

Alex: _Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll But only now my love has grown_

Both: _And it gets stronger, in every way And it gets deeper, let me say And it gets higher, day by day_

_And do I love you my oh my Yeh river deep mountain high If I lost you would I cry Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby_

The two sung the song to each other, walking in a circle.

Hannah: _I love you baby like a flower loves the spring_

Alex: _And I love you baby just like Tina loves tossing_

Hannah: _And I love you baby like a school boy loves his pet_

Alex: _And I love you baby, river deep mountain high_

Both: _Oh yeah you've gotta believe me River Deep, Mountain High Do I love you my oh my, oh baby River deep, mountain high If I lost you would I cry Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby _

The two finished, throwing an arm around each other's shoulders, smiling.

Will chuckled. "Wow, that was great!"

"Thank you." Alex smiled, walking back to his seat confidently.

"Okay. Let's see who can beat that!" Will smiled brightly.

"Do you want to go?" Damian whispered to Marissa.

"Not yet." She said getting nervous.

"Okay. We will go." Emily smiled walking to the center of the room doing her signature hair flip. Bryce followed her up.

She started moving her hips back and forth. The two were back to back as they sang.

Emily_: If I should die before I wake It's cause you took my breath away losing you is like living in a world with no air Ohhh…_

Bryce: _I'm here, alone didn't want to leave My heart won't move it's incomplete wish _

_there was a way that I can get you to understand_

_But How Do you expect me To live alone with just me Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

The two suddenly spun around and sang to each other

Both: _Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live can't breathe with no air that's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's No Air No Air_

Emily: _Got me out here and the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me if you ain't here I just can't breathe It's No Air No Air_

Both: _No air air ohhhh No air air noooo No air air ohhhh No air air_

Both: _Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep Tell me how you gonna be without me .. Without Me Yeah if you ain't here i just can't breathe It's No Air No Air_

_No air air ohhhh No air air ohhhh No air air ohhhh No air air No More_

They finished with their backs turned to each other again.

Everyone clapped.

"Great job. It may need a little more practice. But it was very emotional." Will said.

They nodded, blushing slightly.

"Alright. It looks like Marissa and Damian or Samuel and McKynleigh." he stated.

"We'll go." McKynleigh said.

The two stood facing each other. He took her hands as the music started.

Samuel_: Do you hear me, _

_I'm talking to you _

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean _

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying _

McKynleigh: _Boy I hear you in my dreams _

_I feel your whisper across the sea _

_I keep you with me in my heart _

_You make it easier when life gets hard _

The two swayed from side to side.

Both: _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where _

_I have been Lucky to be coming home again _

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh _

_They don't know how long it takes _

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye I wish we had one more kiss _

_I'll wait for you I promise you, _

_I will I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again _

_Lucky we're in love every way _

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _

_Lucky to be coming home someday._

Samuel: _And so I'm sailing through the sea _

_To an island where we'll meet _

_You'll hear the music fill the air _

_I'll put a flower in your hair _

He took a flower out of his pocket and placed it on her ear and spun her around, her face smiling brightly.

McKynleigh: _Though the breezes through trees _

_Move so pretty you're all I see _

_As the world keeps spinning round _

_You hold me right here right now _

Both: _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again I'm lucky we're in love every way _

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

The two ended in a hug.

Everyone smiled and cheered.

"Fantastic, you guys. I could feel you were really into the song." Will smiled.

"Marissa and Damian, you're up!"

The two made their way to the front. They sat on the floor and Damian wrapped an arm around her.

Damian: _I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming_

He made hand gestures, pretending to show her things.

Marissa: _A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Damian: _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Marissa: _Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

She stood up and spun around. She started to walk and then ran a hand along the piano.

Damian holding her other hand.

Damian: _Don't you dare close your eyes_

Marissa: _A hundred thousand things to see_

She smiled walking backwards Damien's hands in hers.

Damian:_ Hold your breath - it gets better_

Marissa: _I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be_

She frowned at the statement, but quickly smiled again as Damian spun her.

Both: _I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you_

Damian: _A whole new world_

Marissa: _A whole new world_

Both: _That's where we'll be A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me _

Their foreheads touched and their eyes closed. Marissa was so in the moment, she leaned in and meet his lips.

A/N: OOHH CLIFFHANGER! I know you all hate me now! Don't worry I'll start chapter 5 ASAP! Tell me what you thought of this chapter and tell me who you want to win the duet project. And let me know what you want to see in the upcoming chapters! I hope you liked it! Happy Reading : ) Yay the Glee Project is on tonight! Go Damian and Cameron!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I'm so sorry for such the long delay! I've been so busy! The Glee Project was so good! I can't believe it's over : ( Are any of you trying out for next season? Thank you all again for the amazing feedback I love you all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Enjoy!

Damian's mind was reeling after Marissa took her lips off of his. They didn't rehearse this! He looked into her eyes and her grey orbs were as confused as his blue ones. She took a breath and turned around. Everyone clapped and had shocked expressions on.

"That was great guys." Mr. Schue exclaimed, wondering if that kissed was planned.

However, it sure didn't look like it.

Damian and Marissa just kind of stood there glancing at one and other.

"You guys can sit now." Mr. Schue smiled.

They made their way to the chairs and Damian avoided eye contact with everyone in the room- especially Cameron. The two had become best friends in the first few days of school. They hung out every day and Cameron had even told Damian that he liked Marissa. He did feel bad, but it wasn't like Cameron and Marissa were dating. It was just a harmless kiss… right?

Cameron was shocked when he saw Marissa lean in and kiss Damian. He wasn't angry since he had no really reason to be. However, he was a little jealous and sad. He looked and saw Damian walk back to his seat. He was avoiding eye contact… he probably thought he was angry at him.

Marissa didn't know what came over her. Sure, Damian was cute- and who couldn't love that accent? But she didn't like him. She felt nothing when they kissed. Right? She didn't… did she? No, he was her friend. She looked over at Damian who looked uncomfortable and she instantly felt bad. She then looked over at Cameron, who looked lost in thought. She liked him a lot but she didn't know if he liked her. She hoped he did.

Lindsay needed to talk to Marissa ASAP. She couldn't believe she just kissed him! Maybe it was just acting, she hoped. Her and Marissa met during homeroom and became good friends after that. They hung out all the time and now Lindsay knew everyone in Glee club. It already felt like they were a family. She developed a crush on Damian during his audition. He was so cute and seemed really nice. They talked here and there, and eventually she started to have feelings towards the Irish boy. Of course, she didn't tell Marissa so she was just going to be nonchalant about it.

Of course Hannah was jealous that they kissed. She had a little crush on him, but come on, who couldn't! He was so cute! She was just going to hide her feelings; no need to cause drama. Besides Damian didn't like her- she knew that.

"Alright guys! Great job today. I'll tell you all who won tomorrow. Also, we're having an assembly next week and I think it would be a great idea for you all to perform. It'll show everyone that the glee club is still here and it may encourage some others to join if they would like!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

Everyone looked a little nervous and uncertain.

"I think Mr. Schue is right, it'll help showcase our talent." Lindsay said, smiling.

"Thank you, Lindsay. She is right. So tomorrow we'll brainstorm some song ideas. Have a great day kids."

Everyone gathered their things, chatting aimlessly among one and other. Damian tried escaping but Cameron caught up with him.

"Hey, Cameron. Buddy Pal." Damian smiled, avoiding eye contact.

Cameron chuckled, "I'm not angry."

"Oh, thank God! I thought you were gonna kill me." Damian sighed with relief.

"No. I couldn't kill you… I mean, she kissed you and we're not dating, so there is no reason to be angry. Maybe a little jealous, but not angry. You're my best friend! It's not like _you_ kissed her." Cameron smiled.

"True. Don't worry, I'll talk to her about it." Damian said.

"Awesome. Text me. I gotta run!" Cameron said, giving him a hug and walking to his car.

"See ya!" Damian called.

He turned around and ran straight into Lindsay, knocking them both to the ground.

"Sorry Linds!" Damian exclaimed, helping her up.

"It's alright, Ireland." She said dusting herself off.

"Ireland?" Damian questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh yea, we came up with that nickname at lunch when you had to stay after class the other day." She smiled chuckling.

"Oh, okay then." He said, smiling and shaking his head.

"Have you seen Marissa?" He asked, remembering why he was going back into the choir room.

Lindsay felt her heart drop. "Oh.. yeah, she's in there."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, giving her a side hug and walking into the room.

"You're welcome." She said quietly as he walked away.

"Marissa." Damian said, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey…" She said nervously.

"So I guess… well…. I think we should talk about the kiss." He stated awkwardly.

"Oh… um… yeah. We should." She smiled, tucking her behind her ear.

The two sat down in the empty choir room. There was an awkward silence, the two glancing at each other every so often.

"Listen, I'm sorry I kissed you. I was just lost in the moment. You know." She said.

He nodded. "You don't have to apologize. I wasn't mad." He smiled.

"Well good. I'm glad."

The two were silent again.

"Did you feel anything?" She asked.

"Oh, um… well… I-I guess. I mean. I don't know. You're my friend and I really don't know. Did you?" He asked, avoiding her eyes.

She didn't really know what she was feeling. Did she like him? No she liked Cameron but come on he never looked at her like that she always tried to be the perfect girl, she wanted to be noticed, guys never looked at her she tried getting Cameron's attention all through middle school but he would never try and ask her out she may not of been the skinniest or prettiest girl but she tried to change and she did exactly that.

"Marissa." Damian asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled. "I don't know what to think, Damian… I got to go" she said, rushing out of the choir room.

Damian sighed, _why must girls be so confusing?_

"Hello?" Lindsay answered her ringing cell phone.

"Hey Linds, it's Marissa."

"Hey. What's up" Lindsay asked, sitting on her bed.

"I'm so confused. I need your help. Damian asked if we could talk about the kiss and he asked me how I felt about it and I don't know how I feel." Marissa rushed out in one breath.

Lindsay was quiet for a moment. She felt a twinge of jealousy. "Oh, well, you just have to look deep down inside yourself. Go with what your heart tells you to do."

"Thanks, Lindsay. I guess I'm just confused. I have so many feelings… don't tell anyone but I've always have had a huge crush on Cameron- but I don't think he likes me."

Lindsay perked up slightly. "You like Cameron?"

"Yeah, I've known him since seventh grade. He's so confusing sometimes! He shows signs and then he just acts like friend. I know I was never the prettiest girl or had the perfect body. I tried to change and I still kind of am." Marissa said, feeling like she was going to cry.

"What do you mean you trying to change?" Lindsay asked.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Marissa said, wanting to avoid that subject.

"Okay, well, I have to go, but just go with your heart and you'll know what's right."

Lindsay said, hoping she would pick Cameron.

"Thanks, Lindsay. You're right. I'll see you at school." Marissa said.

"See ya."

Marissa sighed and hung up. She had so much going on in her head, not just about

Cameron and Damian but about her problem. No one knew except her parents, but they work so much that they wouldn't notice. She tried to be a better person; she tried to change, but it was so hard with so much pressure being put on her.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Flashback_

_Marissa walked down the hallway of her middle school. It was the first day of eighth grade and she made sure to look good. Her hair was slightly frizzy from all the hairspray she had used and she also stole some of her moms make up and put it on. She wore a white skirt with a black short sleeve shirt and black flip-flops._

"_Hi Cameron." Marissa said shyly._

"_Hi Marissa." He smiled._

_The two knew each other from seventh grade but only ever talked once in awhile._

_He looked down nervously and bit his lip, his black rimmed glasses slipping down his nose slightly._

"_Um. I'll see you around." He said, running off._

_She sighed. He didn't notice her- no one did. She walked down the hallway. A girl walking by pushed her, making her stuff fly everywhere. She hoped that the girl would stop and help, but she just kept walking and laughing with her friends. Marissa sighed and grabbed her stuff, walking off to her class._

_When she got home her parents were of course not there. They were working late at the hospital again. She walked up stairs and stared at herself in the mirror. If no one would look at her, she would make them look at her. _

_She hasn't eaten in about a Week; the only thing she ate was water and the occasional apple._

_It's been going on for 2 months, eating here and there… but she still wasn't perfect. _

_One day during school her whole world went black and she landed on the hard tile floor._

"_Marissa, I'm Doctor Richards. When was the last time you ate?"_

_Her parents were concerned. They tried to help; making her go to therapy… but in her mind, she still wasn't perfect. _

_She only ate around her parents._

_Cameron talked to her, but not like he used to._

_Finally after eighth grade she finally realized she had a problem when she saw herself in the mirror she broke down crying she need help._

_She was still self-conscious, but she was better. There were days she couldn't look at food, but she was learning and growing._

_End Flashback _

Marissa woke up from her dream. She looked over at her clock that read ten-thirty. She got up, ate, got ready for bed, and fell back asleep.

_The Next Day_

Cameron walked into the school and spotted Marissa. He smiled; she looked so different from middle school, she was beautiful then and now. He always noticed something was wrong though, something she was hiding. He still remembered being scared when he saw her pass out in the hallway and when he didn't see her eat much. Cameron was so shy back then, he never asked or thought about it. But now he always wondered what she was hiding behind those eyes.

Damian walked to his locker and saw Marissa standing there with Lindsay. He had so much going on in his head. Lindsay was so pretty and funny and had an amazing personality. Sure, she may talk a lot, but he found it kind of cute. Marissa was pretty too, but Cameron liked her and Cameron was his best friend. He had no idea what to do.

"Hey Damian." Marissa smiled, walking up to him after class.

"Hey." He smiled

"So can we talk?" she asked

"Of course"

The two walked into the empty theater and sat down.

"So, I still don't know what to think." She sighed

"I understand; neither do I."

She looked up at him. There was only one way to see if there were any kind of sparks.

She leaned in and kissed him again.

Hannah walked out of the restroom after cleaning herself up. Only minutes before, she, Cameron, and Lindsay got slushied. She walked through the pretty secluded hallways and came across voices from the theater. She peeked her head in and saw Damian and Marissa.

Her eyes went wide when she saw them kiss.

She quickly backed out of the doorway and ran to the cafeteria, her heart breaking slightly.

She spotted Cameron and Lindsay.

"Hey guys. Guess what I just saw!" Hannah said, sitting down.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"I just saw Marissa and Damian kissing in the theater."

Hannah knew Cameron had a crush on Marissa, and Damian was his best friend- hers as well. She felt bad for him. She _did_ suspect that Lindsay had a small crush on Damian, but who couldn't? Hannah was jealous.

Cameron and Lindsay looked shocked.

Cameron felt slightly betrayed as he looked up and saw the two walk in. He glared at them and looked back down at his food.

Lindsay didn't know how to feel. She was sad _and_ jealous. She looked up at them and a plan formed in her head.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed once again I'm sorry for the delay. Would you guys still read my story even though the show is over? The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! Happy Reading! And enjoy the last episode!


End file.
